1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus configured to receive image data from an image-data output device and execute a print processing for printing an image based on the received image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus configured to receive image data from an image-data output device such as a scanner and execute a print processing for printing an image based on the received image data.